


【弓枪】惩罚时间

by yz2_651



Category: Fate Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yz2_651/pseuds/yz2_651
Summary: 一个开车练习。非常应景，正好今天江苏卷作文题目也是车相关（喂。全文放wb。CP：【弓枪】黑茶x枪狗。没什么剧情内容，反正就单纯为了日狗……（不知道为什么最近发的内容都是在开车。）（检讨一下，下次我会好好写茶的……）日常预警：1，背景私设，战士狗，长官茶；2，r18；BDSM相关，道具（鞭，夹等）使用；3，非剧情向（），有OOC成分见谅。不能接受者请右上角小叉叉勿强行阅读。





	【弓枪】惩罚时间

**Author's Note:**

> 一个开车练习。  
> 非常应景，正好今天江苏卷作文题目也是车相关（喂。  
> 全文放wb。
> 
> CP：【弓枪】黑茶x枪狗。  
> 没什么剧情内容，反正就单纯为了日狗……
> 
> （不知道为什么最近发的内容都是在开车。）  
> （检讨一下，下次我会好好写茶的……）
> 
>  
> 
> 日常预警：  
> 1，背景私设，战士狗，长官茶；  
> 2，r18；BDSM相关，道具（鞭，夹等）使用；  
> 3，非剧情向（），有OOC成分见谅。  
> 不能接受者请右上角小叉叉勿强行阅读。

那家伙，真不愧是有着库兰的猛犬这一闻者生畏的名号。卫宫已经记不清楚自己是第几回被那个家伙给咬了。他轻抚着自己肩胛处的尚未结痂的齿痕，用轻蔑的口气予以置评，“疯狗——”。  
真是完全没有好脾气呢，卫宫先生。不过想必这类似的事不论是谁遭遇，都会作出同样的结论吧。虽然他们不一定都会像卫宫这样如此直白地说出来。更何况这个卫宫还并不是那位「一般」状态下的卫宫，而是比原先那个形态恶劣得多的、肤色也更深沉的「Alter」状态下的卫宫。这种状态下这家伙的脾气可以说是更臭了吧。  
对战士来说，哪怕是与性命相较，服从命令这一原则也理因高于一切。当有这种非要挑战权威的下属出现在面前时，无论是这位上司是个什么脾气，因蒙羞而尊严受损这种心情都在所难免吧。  
“我说过我可没有功夫一而再，再而三地去纠正你那些愚蠢的错误。”  
卫宫两指端起他的下颌，带着不屑的笑意瞪眼呲牙，居高临下地欣赏着手脚被牢牢捆绑、套上了嘴笼的狗的表情。试想这样的惩罚对于违抗命令的战士来说可否会奏效？  
“首先是，顶撞你的长官，库丘林。”他双手拢住库丘林支支吾吾着发不出声也动弹不得的脑袋，拉扯着那些浅蓝色的短发发丝，“不但不肯承认自己的错误，还在批评教育的时候狠狠地咬了你的长官。”  
当然，这位长官自然就是卫宫本人。不管库丘林承不承认，也不管那家伙是用什么手段取代了那位原先的好脾气卫宫先生、来成为他的现任上级，现在，他就是库丘林的长官，这是既定的事实。  
“你可以不认同，但是你必须服从。”卫宫的双眼凌厉，不容置疑。库丘林挣扎着抬眼，想用瞪视的目光去回敬他。  
对于卫宫的那一套理论，他有太多想要抱怨和反驳之处，总结起来就是，那根本就是蛮不讲理又无视原则、只为达成这位上司所期望的目标而制定的不择手段的方案和条例罢了。但是嘴边套牢着的金属桎梏令他不便轻易出声——虽然他一贯都带着那种恶言恶行的痞气，但现在被卫宫拎进这间审讯室捆了个结实，再说话似乎更容易遭罪，那倒不如就先老老实实地保持沉默，要打要罚也悉听尊便。  
库丘林自认为自己在服从命令这一点上，做得已是仁至义尽。他不愿意做那种完完全全无脑遵从指令的人，面对关乎原则的事情时，他也会想要依自己主张的方式去做，只要最终的处理结果和那位长官想要的差不多，不就可以了吗？  
不可以。这是长官的回复。  
依对方所言，就该完全按照那些指示去行事才是。库丘林白眼哧了一声。  
所以说，最适合库丘林的，果然还是那种无拘无束随性自由的战斗啊！被那种人管束着，只会让他忍不住心生倦恶。真是讨厌！可是他并不是完全意义上地在否定卫宫那家伙。那个男人骨子里所透出的张狂傲慢的气质，不知怎的，在某种意义上给他带来的却是种更为新鲜刺激的吸引力。  
就像现在这样——没错，现在正是对方所谓的“惩罚”时刻。

在未知的局势中处于被支配的地位，令他感到不习惯的同时却又有些莫名的兴奋，那种心情似乎就接近于“倒想看看你能拿什么来治老子”这种挑衅般的回应。也许是挨一顿鞭子抽，关起来禁食，或者是被绑起来用烙铁伺候，虽然那一定很痛，但是至少不会要了他的命——好歹他也算是这家伙相当得力的下属，要下手的话，也该懂得轻重的尺度才对。  
卫宫却笑而不语，取来金属的铁扣，将他绑起的双手拉起扣在一张金属制的刑架上，双脚也分别固定于架脚两端。由于天气燥热，即使现在他只穿着那一件薄薄的白色T恤，也并未因手脚紧贴在金属管上感觉到冷意，反倒是因被固定成了这样的姿势而感到莫名羞耻。卫宫在他身后站定，他却无法回过头去看那家伙在做什么，不仅是双手被束缚，嘴上紧套的金属网笼也令他无法轻易转动脑袋。  
审讯室里因点燃而挥发出的香的气息缓缓地扩散在了整个屋子里。这种气息清淡适中，闻起来令人的心情也忍不住有些愉快。库丘林还正开始疑惑卫宫那家伙到底是打着什么算盘，对方就忽地从身后将他的白色T恤撩起至肩胛处。还未等他反应过来怎么回事，背上就“啪”地挨上了一鞭子。  
“嘶……”虽然刚刚猜到吃鞭子这种事情在所难免，可是实际上真正体验到这种鞭子抽打在身体上的时刻时才会觉得“原来那家伙是在动真格的”。虽然他并没有因此感到什么特别难耐的痛苦，只不过是下意识地打了个寒噤而已——是的，那一鞭子抽得并不重，甚至可以说是有些轻缓，就好像是恶趣味地在调戏他一般……不，如果是这样的话，好像更糟糕了啊。  
卫宫在他的身后轻笑一声，接着是一鞭鞭地甩在他背上，那鞭尾的力度带着十足的挑逗意味，每拍击在他的肩与背两侧所带来的都是奇异的酥麻感，让人忍不住心里发痒。那家伙并不像是有心要狠狠惩罚他，而更像是在开玩笑一样——说得更准确点，那招数简直就像是在逗弄女人一样，想到这，库丘林忍不住缩了缩颈子。  
“哟，没吃午饭吗，我亲爱的长官？“他吐着舌头如嘲讽一般。  
这句不合时宜的话真是结结实实地惹怒了长官。  
于是一鞭子甩在了他的屁股瓣上。好在有外裤的保护，虽然力度明显加重，却也并不是很疼。库丘林正暗自为自己的幸运庆幸着，卫宫却从身后将双手揽到了他身前，动手将他的裤带解了开来剥起他的裤子。  
这种状况令库丘林不禁叫骂着挣扎起来，不管是日语也好，夹杂着的爱尔兰语也好，结果都无济于事。虽然因为双腿被岔开着固定住的关系，那条裤子只能可怜兮兮地耷拉在他的膝盖上方无法再下移分毫，但这并不影响卫宫轻哼着欣赏他那已经暴露出两片结实紧翘的、白皙得令人不禁想去揉捏一把臀瓣。  
从腿缝间滑出的手指，将他光洁的臀肉捉起向上提拉，又以有力的手掌将其包覆并揉捏变形。卫宫探头到库丘林耳边，听着他微微溢出的喘息不禁露出笑意，加大的揉捏的力度并下达了作为长官的命令：“叫出声来，蠢狗。”  
“混蛋！”库丘林不满地拒绝着滥用职权发号施令的上属。在这种程度下，已经不能算作是普普通通的“因违抗命令和顶撞上级而被惩罚”的级别了，他有理由相信，这位平日里众人传言是“从未亲近过任何女性”且终日板着一副冷脸的卫宫长官，说不定是个对男性肉体有着非同寻常癖好的变态人物吧。  
他当然要拒绝！  
然而他也突然意识到这位新任长官的臭脾气，那就是，只要是他想让人做的事情，不管用什么方式都要去达成。很快地他也完美达成了这位长官所想要的效果——在毫不留情的巴掌落在自己屁股上之后，火辣辣的痛感伴随着他嗷的一声惨叫传遍了全身。眼眶也里立刻出现了因吃痛而产生的泪水。  
身后人又是意犹未尽般地大力揉捏起那两片臀肉来，倘若库丘林没有按照指令老老实实地叫出声，便适时地再补上几巴掌，间或是直接用鞭子抽打在屁股上。疼痛的感觉不断地泛滥，可恶的家伙，下手这么重，他的手掌难道不会痛吗？库丘林胡乱地如是想着，痛到屁股发麻之时那双手的揉捏感又给他以难以言述的抚慰感，那些手指时不时地伸入臀缝间摩擦，亦或是在他双腿腿缝之间掠过，引得他唇齿间难为情地泛出“啊…”的轻吟。  
“别表现出这副可怜兮兮的样子，“卫宫走到他的面前，挑眉盯着他，抱起的双臂中，夹着的正是刚刚的那只小鞭子。那并不是通常审讯犯人时所使用的那种粗而硬的单根鞭，而是材质稍显柔软的多尾鞭，所以那种东西抽打在身体上的痛感并不会有那么重，该感谢是这位长官居然没有下狠手吗？不，才不是……已经没有比现在这种所谓的惩罚更糟糕的状态了吧！  
长官若有所思地盯着他许久，双手则向他的下身探去。尽管他有将身体后撤的动作，但是，整个人被绑在金属架子上动弹不得，又能往哪里逃走呢。只能任由卫宫将他两腿之间那只软软的柱形物捉住，在手中揉搓。  
住手啊……他希望卫宫能住手，再这样下去，真的会变得糟糕的。但是这种央求般的呢喃对Alter状态下的卫宫而言可真是丝毫不起作用呢。如果是之前那位好脾气的卫宫先生，这种程度一定会停手的。  
不行，不能再继续了。  
“长官，Emiya长官……”库丘林噙着泪在喘气，“住手吧，是我错了，我错了……”  
“哼，仅仅是这种程度而已，就已经在求饶了吗？”卫宫低声嗤笑着他，“你作为战士的斗志和尊严呢？”  
“那种东西，随便吧……无所谓的……”库丘林低下头，模样反常地乖顺，身体却因卫宫手上未曾停下的动作刺激得不住微颤。  
“真差劲啊，不知道这种轻易抛弃个人原则的行为该如何去调教好呢？作为长官我倒是更有兴趣期待你更坚定一点的表现啊。”  
所以说，到底要怎样去表现，才算符合那家伙的期待啊！库丘林简直完全搞不清楚状况了。鞭子突兀地落在他的双臂、大腿上，感谢上帝，好在都不是抽击在脆弱的要害位置，但是时轻时重的力度简直令他措手不及，软鞭的皮革气味伴着微红的鞭痕留在他的皮肤上，火辣辣地发热，让他的大脑也跟着发涨起来。“现在，你还记得自己之前犯过什么错误吗？”卫宫的声音在耳边响起。  
“唔……”库丘林含糊地应着。他该如何去回答，才能合这位令人敬畏的长官的心意呢？  
“一切都听长官的……”他只能呻吟着重复这句话，“一定会绝对服从……”  
长官先生的脸上写满了愉快的表情。他摘下套在库丘林颌部的铁笼，手指轻挲着那副道具的束带在脸颊上的勒痕。库丘林乖顺地闭上双眼任由卫宫抚摸着脸颊，却又在卫宫将手指突如其来地伸入到口腔内时惊醒过来。他下意识想要咬合去回击，实际上身体所表现的动作却如着了魔般绵软无力，以至于开始不自禁吮舐起那几根仿佛带着甜味的手指来。  
大脑迟缓一步地思考了许久。那如同幻觉一般的甜味，让他怀疑，这也许是在这位别有心机的长官的预谋下入口了什么东西？在那仿如催情的甜味入口以后，身体也轻飘如浮云，感官的探知也深浅莫辨。当然这单纯是他的猜测而已，实际上是真的有某种药物被使用，还是说只是出于他身体的本能反应而已？他不得而知，也无暇深究。因为麻软的身体开始逐渐燥热，那或许是被鞭笞的作用，也或许，是长官先生贴上他身体后的吻的作用？  
不得不说，作为长官的卫宫先生吻技精巧到了值得称赞的程度，简直要让他怀疑，这家伙是否真如他那群同僚所言的那般“从不近女色”了。在对方牢牢扣住他后脑的双手与对方火热的吮吻之间，无法动弹的库丘林被几近窒息的压迫感所笼罩。探入他口腔中的陌生软舌舔蹭着他的上颚，搅弄着他的舌头，将他口中的津液狠狠地吸咂干净。这种被掳掠一空的羞耻感莫名地激起了他的某种战意，他也不甘示弱地将自己的舌头伸向卫宫的口中——好歹也要把属于自己的那一份夺回来才行。但卫宫那家伙仿佛洞穿了他的全部心思一般，在库丘林的舌头试探性地滑入自己唇间的那一瞬突然越发用力地将他的脑袋按向自己，如饥渴的狂兽一般不放过这片库丘林主动送上门来的嫩肉，贪婪而猛烈地吸吮着。库丘林呜呜呜地摇着头，噙在眼中的泪水因挣脱不开而一一滑落。在卫宫享用完这份送上门来的美食，恶作剧般地在库丘林舌尖咬了一口之后，这羞耻无比的吻才终于得以分开。卫宫得意地舔舐着唇边余留着的从库丘林那里夺取来的战利品，而库丘林则大口大口地喘着粗气吸着那匮乏许久的空气，耷拉着疲软无力的舌头的模样，简直就像一只病弱的狗。  
休息片刻而已，卫宫的吻不再停歇，向他的耳垂、脖颈乃至锁骨处继续下移。他的双手在库丘林的胸口抓揉着，恶趣味地掐弄那逐渐发硬的两点。  
库丘林咬牙竭力掩饰自己的难耐，料不到的是卫宫俯身去将那其中一颗乳首含进嘴里，像扮演一个婴儿般用牙齿轻咬着去拉扯，还恶趣味地吮吸出津液的声音。另一边也依然没有逃出卫宫的手掌心。“混蛋！禽兽……放开老子……”库丘林忍不住又骂骂咧咧起来，他绝不会承认自己居然在这番亵玩下产生了快感，屈辱感催促着他去喝止卫宫，但是事态的糟糕性并没有因此而改变。他的恶趣味长官不怀好意地关怀着：“怎么了，我英勇的战士。是觉得不够爽所以在闹脾气吗？”  
“算是求你……放过我吧…”库丘林几乎是在嗫嚅。  
“驳回。宽恕一只毫无诚意的疯狗，你是在异想天开吗，库丘林？”  
库丘林脑袋无力地耷拉下来，身体却依然因快感而微微发抖。“那起码，起码换个地方……”  
他怎么会不知道他亲爱的长官接下来想要做些什么呢，不是用插屁股的方式在他的身上发泄欲望的话，还能有别的可能性？那么要发泄就赶紧去发泄好了，快点结束的话也自然少一点折磨，一直这样被羞耻地玩弄下去的话他真的是会受不了的。那不单单是因肉体被玩弄而产生了生理快感所以觉得可耻，更多的是在这种几近受虐的情境下那莫名的兴奋与期待——这出乎意料的心理就像一扇虚掩着的大门，这扇门通向的则是一片未知、但一定无比糟糕的新大陆……  
啊，他的长官总算心软了，于是起身转到他身后去了。库丘林稍稍叹了一口气，也不知道是还庆幸，还是该感谢这位长官先生至少保留了点人性，接下来的话就祈祷这一切折磨快点结束好了。然而绕到他身后的卫宫，却在几十秒后再度回到他的面前，手中多了一对橡胶头的夹子。  
“呵，真是苦恼，不知道接下来要做些什么好了。”卫宫做出一副思考的模样，但从那不怀好意地瞥视着库丘林的表情就能看出，那明显就是有意而为。  
库丘林感受到一股不详的气息。  
“嘛，最近，还真的是越来越容易忘记事情了。要是有人能给我点提示就好了。”  
卫宫就带着笑意将夹子夹在了那两只可怜的乳头上。库丘林痛得叫出声来，虽然说是软的橡胶头，但那夹合的力度对于那种位置来说，也实在是过分虐待，更何况它们刚刚才从卫宫那双恶魔之手中解脱出来，根本还没有缓和过来。被这种夹子夹得太久的话，后果会非常严重的吧。  
“放过我吧…长官……”库丘林止不住身体的颤抖。  
“别用这么可怜的表情望着我，会让人忍不住心软的。”长官先生伸出手指为他揩去眼角的泪，“说起来真的没人想给那种下一步提示吗？那还真是头疼。”  
库丘林努力去思考卫宫那番话里的含义，原来那是为了引导他说出那种“请长官来上了我吧”之类的这种话吗。  
实在是屈辱到开不了口。  
他意识到卫宫那家伙似乎也没有多少耐心了，因为那只小鞭子又忽地落在了他的屁股上。在鞭子抽击下身体的颤抖引得胸口的两只夹子也晃动起来，充满色情意味的同时带来的是更异样的涨痛感。根本控制不住自己的喘息声，双腿也无力发软，最羞耻的是下体却兴奋到涨立，突兀而精神地翘着，与蔫头耷脑的身体形成不忍直视的对比。卫宫冷笑起来：“真不愧是我精干而骁勇的部下，不屈不挠的倔强模样就如同一只发情的狗。”  
“别这样，长官…”库丘林艰难地回应，努力低头不去与卫宫对视，“就…恳请你好了，请你抱我……”  
“大声点。”卫宫皱了皱眉，手指在他的柱身上又是一弹。  
“请您……抱我！”库丘林打着寒噤拼命提高音量去重复。  
他心里简直要恨死这个可恶的黑皮长官了。这辈子算是头一回遭受这种快感与屈辱感并行的状况。如果，不是因为那不可改变的上下级关系，如果他不是一个受编于严格管制体系内的战士的话，这种家伙可能早就被他用什么长枪之类的戳穿心脏了。  
但是事实上，愤怒的情绪下想归想，冷静下来他并不会这样去做的。那家伙，也不是一无是处。虽然很讨厌，但其人本身也确实有他愿意去认可的一面……  
库丘林感觉自己意识差点要断片，还好回过神发现那对可恶的乳夹已经被摘掉了，而他亲爱的长官已经脱去赘余的外衣，正在他身后将润滑用剂抹在他的臀缝之间准备进行必要的扩张工作。那么，接下来将会是一场无法避免的狂风暴雨吧——就咬牙挺过去吧，那种被人当作发泄的工具什么的，也不过就那么一会儿功夫罢了。  
在卫宫的手指进入的瞬间，如果不是因为手脚被捆绑，库丘林可能会下意识地去蜷缩整具身体。那根手指轻柔地探着，抽动着，悄无声息地增添下一根。那动作一反常态地温柔让库丘林警觉接下来局势突变的可能性。但是卫宫只是在差不多扩张到合适程度的时候，像汇报工作那般（——虽然这么形容好像不太恰当），语气低沉而平稳地在他耳边出声：“我进去了。”  
库丘林没有吭声，但卫宫将涨硬的柱身一点点地向他的后穴送入时，他才感受到那份难以言喻的辛苦感。像是在安慰一样，卫宫用双手轻抚着他的后背，那些红肿的鞭痕在被触碰时所带来的疼痛感，让库丘林眼泪又忍不住溢了出来。  
“哈……搞什么嘛。”库丘林尽力去保持语气镇定，嗤笑着以奚落回敬，“干嘛突然…温柔得像换了个人一样……”  
卫宫轻哼了一声，“怎么做属于我的自由吧……”  
“呿……不要以为改变一下态度老子就会感激你……”库丘林倔强地回应着。  
对于库丘林的顶撞，卫宫这回却并未再回复，只是开始不急不缓地做起抽送的动作来。库丘林难以自禁地这一进一出的节奏中喘息起来。因为体位的关系，库丘林也无法看到对方的脸。那张突然温柔下来的脸会是什么表情呢……虽然他无比好奇，但又不想去深究那种细节，某种意义上长官的突然温柔可能要比平日里摆出的那种冷漠脸甚至是狂傲脸要更加恐怖。  
“叫出来。”身后的长官突然在他屁股上轻拍了一下。  
库丘林猛然涨红了脸，略机械地开始“啊…啊……”地出声。刻意去把呻吟声放大实在是太羞耻了。但是对于长官的命令，此刻的他除了老老实实地照做以外，还会有别的选项吗？  
他依然摸不清楚长官的头脑。那么，就单纯地「绝对服从」好了，这种选项也许就是能规避绝大多数意外的最佳选项吧。  
但是，那并不是发自真心的顺从啊。如果这位Alter状态的卫宫长官所秉持着的，是与他有着共同方向的人生理念，那么这样深得他心的长官必会是他竭尽所能为其出力的人。  
会是他在即便短暂如流星一瞬划过的人生中也要拼命去照亮的苍穹一隅。  
而不是现在这种，屈于如此羞耻的境况……  
但是身体的反应永远是最诚实的。在原本机械的呻吟声逐渐染上情欲色彩之时，率先缴械的库丘林不得不承认，确确实实地是享受到了某种生理与心理上的愉快。“Emiya…长官……”他艰难地尝试开口，“哈……如果你想的话…就射在里面好了……”  
虽然他就算不这么说，恶趣味的长官也多半会那样做的吧。但是由他来提出，这样或许会稍有些不一样？卫宫的动作缓了一缓，没有做多余的回应，只是又重新开始加快速度，快了，越来越快了，马上就会到那个临界点了。之后一切就可以结束。  
卫宫终于停下动作，从后方伸出双臂将他紧紧揽在怀里。一瞬间库丘林有些错愕，接着才反应过来，咕噜噜的精液正一股脑儿射入他的身体中。说实话，真正错愕的，是没料得到他的长官先生会突然把他搂在怀里那么久吧。长官先生他，应该是玩累了吧，想休息了吧。  
在冷静下来以后，因为整具身体陷入如同血液久久流通不畅而酥麻不已的状态，库丘林几乎无法再稍微动弹一下，他愣了好久，才反应过来卫宫已经将绳索解绑了。自己的手脚终于得到了解放，双臂松弛下来的那一刻席卷全身的疲软感几乎要让他直接跪伏在地上——那片被自己身体里流出的精液弄脏的瓷砖地面上。  
不过所幸这样的糗态没那么容易发生，至少还有他尊敬的长官先生在拉着他、不至于让他那么轻易就摔倒在地的——准确的说，是长官先生拉扯着一根不知何时套在他颈上的犬用项圈的牵引绳。穿好衣物的卫宫长官转身坐回审讯者专用的皮质座椅，双脚搁在木桌边缘高高翘起，眯起金棕色的眼睛盯着他。那双牵着绳索的手稍加用力，库丘林就不得不以衣冠不整的姿态跟随着力的方向朝他亲爱的长官挪动过去。  
“很好，就像这样，”卫宫满意地点着头，“我想你好歹该知道在指示下该朝哪一方向前进。不过说起来，你那种锋芒尽露的模样还真是让人忍不住偏爱。呵，真让人头疼。  
“被尖锐的棱角刺痛的感觉固然很爽，但确实也忍不住想要去狠狠挫平它呢。”  
长官如是抱怨着。


End file.
